


Anointed

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Abstinence, Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Religious, Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Chastity Device, Claiming, Cock Cages, DARK!Asami, Emotional Manipulation, Enemas, Extremely Underage, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Priest Kink, Prostate Milking, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shota, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may be a sinner, but your innocence is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anointed

 

It was dark when he walked into the church and the stained glass that glowed so radiantly during the day was dull and listless. The room was alight from the inside with dozens of prayer candles, the light was soft and soothing. A polished stone altar sat before the pristine marble statue of the Virgin Mary. There were velvet padded kneelers on the floor.

He saw the nun at once. Alone, kneeling, her small head bowed, her delicate hands folded in prayer. She was the picture of maidenly virtue. She was covered from the top of her head to the tips of her dainty toes in a long white veil, dressed modestly, as a Bride of Christ should be. The large man stood in the back of the small chapel for a long time, observing her silently with his thick arms folded across a massive chest. He was as large as she was small, and as dark as she was light. His hair was the same ebony as his priest’s cassock. He was dressed in black head to toe, save for the stark white collar around his neck. He made no move to interrupt her. When her prayers were done, she made the sign of the cross and slowly, gracefully rose to her feet. She very slight in stature for she was the smallest nun of all. She was the youngest, barely more than a child. She was also, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her skin appeared to be flawless, and even from the distance separating them he could see the color of her eyes. They were the most vivid shade of cornflower blue.

The stoic expression on his face did not change when she turned to him, but his eyes roamed her face as if trying to commit it to memory. She was exquisite. The face of an angel come to earth. As she drew closer and he could now see the adorable sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose. The littlest Sister was not always good about wearing her little bonnet when she tended the garden. Her cheeks still bore a hint of babyish roundness. Her skin was soft and pure as the clouds, her lips were full and sensuous. Even her golden brows were arched and delicate, as if sculpted by God’s own hand. He felt no more shame in admiring the loveliness of the Sister than he would have admiring the beauty of a sunset. She was God’s creation and as such, made for the pleasure of man.

Her steps were silent in the church, her feet small and dainty in her tiny white slippers. She stopped just in front of him, her eyes down, her hands folded demurely. She was so small, so delicate. The nun barely reached his shoulders.

Her voice was lovely and pure when she spoke, lyrical, and he was reminded why she was always picked to sing the choir solos. Her voice alone could draw enough parishioners to fill the church coffers for a month.

“Good evening Father Asami.”

She was but a novice, still in training and yet to take her vows, but he greeted her as any other, “Hello Sister Aki.”

She peeked shyly up through her long dark lashes at him and he greeted her with a warm smile and a heavy hand on her small shoulder, “Its late, my dear, all the others are snug in their beds. What is it that keeps you from yours?”

His eyes were all-knowing as she shifted on her feet and bit her lower lip. He noticed how her white teeth dented the plump, rosey flesh. He waited patiently for her to speak.

Her lilting voiced halted with embarrassment, “Father… I-I need to confess.”

Asami frowned, “But Sister, so soon? I received your confession just yesterday. What can you have done between then and now that would have you in such turmoil?”

Smooth cheeks blushed charmingly, “Its- its my affliction Father. I can’t help- I can’t on my own...please? I need you.”

Blue eyes shimmering with moisture pleaded with him and her lovely lips trembled with emotion. His heart melted. He could never deny her anything. He smiled affectionately and raised his hand to stroke her cheek, “Of course Sister, of course. Come with me.”

She followed him on silent steps to his quarters. The parsonage was small, attached to the back of the little stone chapel. It was modest and plain and simple, befitting of a man of God. There were no windows and the wooden door was very thick and very heavy. The room was completely soundproof and well suited to their communions together. It was lit only by the oil burning in the lamp.

He sat in the large high backed chair, his back to the wall and steepled his hands together. She stood nervously before him, wringing her own small hands, and he nodded his head at her to continue. She raised trembling fingers to the top of her head and pulled out the pins that held the veil, removing the modest covering. Golden tresses tumbled, curls falling well past her slender waist. As a young novice, she was still allowed her woman’s beauty and Asami found her hair gorgeous. It would be shorn to the scalp when she took her vows but Asami knew she would be no less lovely without it. He watched intently as one button after another was undone and her habit was removed, followed by her simple chemise and slip, opening to reveal skin even more pure than the white cloth, where she was untouched by the sun. She removed them, carefully folding and placing them on the stool nearby. Her naked hips swayed, the soft swell of her flanks and buttocks revealed. All she wore was her slippers and knee high stockings. In profile, her face hidden to him by her hair, she toed off her shoes and then bent to roll down her stockings over her shapely calves. Somehow the sheer stockings made her seem all the more naked and vulnerable.

“Leave them.”

Her blue eyes flew wide in surprise, but she did as commanded and left her stockings on. She padded back to stand before him again. Her small hands were curled nervously in front of that which she referred to as her affliction.

It was something only she and the priest who raised her knew about.

That, and the fact that she was not a ‘she’ at all.

Asami had found the beautiful little boy abandoned on the steps of the chapel in the middle of the night. His mother lay next to him, dying of consumption. She spent her last breath coughing up blood on the ground, but not before making the young priest swear to raise the child as his own.

And he had, all these years, and loved the child more than he had ever known possible, deeper and richer and in ways he had never imagined he might feel about anyone. He had been forced to conceal the boy’s true sex to keep him from being sent away from the convent that quickly became his home and the nuns that had become his family. The only men allowed on site were priests and Akihito was too young to become a priest. The priest raised him as a girl and never told anyone the truth. Akihito was small and beautiful and so feminine and pure, Asami felt God would forgive the sin of his omission. Raised in such a sheltered environment, the boy himself hadn’t understood his differences. He wanted so badly to be a nun, to take his place in Asami’s order and serve the community with the rest of the Sisters. Unfortunately as he had gotten older and his body had bloomed into adolescence, he had been plagued by ungodly urges. He had been disturbed and upset by thoughts and desires he could not seem to master on his own. Asami had taken it upon himself to help him with those urges, as both his earthly father and spiritual guide.

Timidly, the child arranged himself on the floor between Asami’s large feet facing away from him. His long coltish limbs were pale and shapely, the arch of his back highlighted the delicate curve of his spine and his round perfect bottom was thrust high. God’s creation and the wonders of nature, Asami reminded himself in appreciation.

Akihito was in their usual position, bent over on all fours, his elbows on a pillow, his skinny knees on a padded kneeler. Asami bent to place a silver alms basin on the floor between his legs. The boy's form was perfect, in a parody of a prayer, hands together, head down, ass up, his caged little penis hanging between his legs.

Asami had taken great pains to discretely procure the cock cage for him. It was something young monks in monasteries often used. Chastity was a vow they took to its most torturous extreme, remaining chaste even from themselves. It was customary for little boys to be forced to wear the cages, only given the right to shed it when their training was through and they could be expected to have enough discipline to control their bodily urges without assistance.

Asami told him he needn’t take it so literally, but Akihito truly wanted to be worthy of his vows when he took them, abstinence being one of the most important. Poor sweet Akihito had struggled mightily with the sexual urges of his adolescent body, unable to rise above the discomfort of his physical predicament. He had become quite miserable and unhappy until Asami had leant his expertise to the situation. Though the boy had still never known a true orgasm, regular milkings made him more docile, helped his sweet, sunny disposition shine through. It was something that brought both of them great pleasure and Asami assured him that he was not breaking his chastity by indulging in regular cleanings.

His broad hand rested on the boy’s naked back. The fingers of just that one hand easily spanned his back, wrapping all the way from one side of Akihito’s slender rib cage to the other. He was so very, very small.

“My child, before we can cleanse the soul, we must first purify the body.”

Akihito’s answer was but a whisper of submission, “Yes Father.”

The calf skin bag was filled with Holy water, the nozzle made of molded bronze and inserted without lubrication. Goosepimples arose on the smooth skin of his flanks when the water began to flow into him. He groaned as the clyster began to flow into him. Asami’s hand rubbed soothing circles into the hollow of his lower back, “You must take as much Holy Water inside as you are able Akihito.”

He bobbed his head in obedience, “Yes Father.”

He took a full bag and then was forced to clench his quivering buttocks tightly together as Asami prepared a second bag, filling it with the same water he had blessed earlier, that which he also used in baptizing of children and blessing of his flock. He was using it in very much the same way, to his way of thinking. The boy took the enema of Holy water without complaint, his thin belly swelling heavy underneath him. Asami helped him to come upright with his hands under his armpits and held the boy in a squatting position over the silver basin used for collecting alms. Pale thighs trembled and shook with the strain of waiting helplessly until the priest decided that he had suffered enough.

Asami’s eyes gleamed from behind him when he spoke, his voice low and raspy, “You may release the Holy Water from within.”

With a soft strangled cry, the gate of his body opened and dark water poured from his bowels in spurts, leaving him purified, inside and out. When it was full, Asami removed the basin from beneath him and rinsed it in the sink before placing it back between his thighs. The priest bent Akihito forward again to rest on his all fours. He dried him with one of the linen purificators from the altar and mopped the last of the consecrated water from his backside and inner thighs, cleaning his most private place with firm, gentle hands. The boy’s face was flushed red with humiliation.

Asami’s scolded him gently, “Your body has been purified my child, you have no reason for shame.”

Akihito dropped his eyes humbly, “Thank you Father.”

“It is now time for your confession, are you ready?”

“Yes sir. Please sir. I am ready.”

Asami took the jeweled pot of Holy Oil and dipped his fingers in it, gently dabbing the sweetly scented olive oil in and around the tiny bud of the boy’s rectum. The oil was costly, but the priest could think of no better purpose than anointing one of heaven’s own. The scent of balsum filled the small rectory with its essence as Asami opened the front of his cassock and released his thick, engorged member, coating it liberally with the consecrated oils. He pressed the bulbous head of his cock to the boy’s quivering anus. Akihito took a deep breath and Asami pushed forward ruthlessly into his soft body. He did not stretch him or give him advance warning. If the initial intrusion was painful, it was meant to be, as part of his penance. The boy cried out as the delicate flesh of his insides was battered and pried open by the enormous girth of his Father’s cock. Asami pressed in to the hilt and then stopped, giving him time to adjust, and enjoying the trembling shudders of the bruised and violated muscles clenching around him.

He waited until the boy’s breathless pants slowed and then spoke, “You may begin.”

A trembling hand made the sign of the cross in the air. Akihito’s voice was thick with tears as he spoke, “Bless me father, for I have sinned. I have been plagued with ungodly thoughts and sinful urges.”

The priest’s hips began a slow and steady pace, pressing in deeply and then pulling out until the head of his cock caught on the thinly stretched rim of Akihito’s pink little asshole. The boy grunted as though he were being hit in the stomach when he shoved back in, bottoming out inside his bowels.

“Tell me of these urges my child.” He fucked him hard, ruthlessly as he spoke, his voice calm and soothing, not matching the violence he was doing to the slender body beneath him at all.

“Oh father! Oh! Yes! This morning- Sir, when you were giving the Latin Mass, I imagined that I was hiding behind the pulpit Father. I was- oh-oh I was at your feet and I was naked. In front of everybody, but no one could see me but you. Ah! Gods yes! Please! Harder!”

Asami’s cloth covered thighs spanked the back of the boy’s buttocks, the fleshy orbs wobbling with the force of his thrusts. He chastised him, “Now my child, we must not delight in our wickedness.”

Akihito bowed his head and moaned miserably, “Yes Father.”

“Now, what did you imagine you were doing behind the pulpit as I was giving the morning Mass?”

“Oh- I was sucking on your- oh- you thick- hard- rod of guidance, sir! While you continued to speak as if I was not even there!”

Asami’s golden eyes sparked as he clarified, “You fantasized that you were sucking my phallus, naked, hiding behind the pulpit, while I preached a sermon.”

“Yes Father!”

His deep voice had a hint of a chuckle in it, “Oh my, that is terribly wicked.”

Akihito moaned filthily, “I know, oh God, I know, but it vexed me so and I had to go outside of the church, my poor affliction was so swollen and painful between my legs I could hardly walk.”

Asami reached down between Akihito’s legs to touch his sex. His little boyclit was valiantly trying to rise despite its cage. Despite his youth, it had been years since Akihito had experienced a full erection. He petted the trapped flesh gently, running his fingers over the boy’s smooth taint and testicles. He was barely old enough to have pubic hair. So young and sweet and precious.

His voice was still displeased, “What did you do after you left during my sermon Akihito?”

“I-I didn’t do anything, but then again, later, in the nursery, when I was-ah!- watching the chil-dren one of them was very naughty and pushed one of the other children down. You saw it and warned him not to do it again, but he did, and so you, you spanked him! You smacked his bottom and he cried and he was so, so sorry!”

“And?” Asami continued to piston in and out of his wet little hole, the muscles hot and tight.

“I wished it was me Father!”

He grinned, his hands heavy around the boy’s tiny waist, swinging him back and forth by the hips to meet the force of his thrusts so he could enjoy those helpless punched out little cries.

“You wished it was you I was spanking, you mischievous little thing? You wanted me to smack you pretty bottom hard enough to make you cry, hard enough so that it would hurt and sting and make you sorry for your sinful thoughts?”

Gulping for air, Akihito nodded frantically, “Oh, oh! Ah! It- it tormented me so! I wanted it so bad, and my affliction was so hard and swollen, I went to the toilets and I tried to make it better on my own.”

Asami frowned harshly and his movements stilled, “You did?”

“I tried to use my fingers and the tip of the cross on my rosary, Father but oh, it didn’t help at all!”

The priest's voice was stern with anger, “Akihito. You know better than that. Nothing is meant to go inside you but my loving staff of correction and guidance. Only it is capable of cleansing your wickedness and purging the sins from your body.”

He sobbed, tears flowing down his face, “I know Father, I know!”

“You know that I cannot ignore this transgression? That you must be punished for your naughtiness?”

Akihito’s breath hitched in his throat as he nodded and without further warning, Asami’s hand came down on his bare ass in rapid succession, ‘ _smack, smack, smack’_ three times, each strike making his hole clench in pain around Asami’s hard cock, augmenting the hot stinging burn.

Asami's voice was strong in its conviction, “Its a sin to touch your naughty little hole. That hole belongs to the Lord, and as his ordained proxy on earth, to me.”

 _'Smack.'_ His strong hand reined down retribution on Akihito’s bottom, turning it bright red as he spanked the wobbling cheeks and tender outsides of his soft thighs.

Akihito sobbed into his arms throughout his punishment, “I’m so sorry Father.”

“Do you understand me, child?” Asami asked, his large palms covering every inch of the boy’s small backside. “This hole is mine.”

Akihito was unable to hold back his shrieks as the priest’s hand came down again and again, turning his pale flesh into a blistering red, acknowledging each spank with a lovely yelp. And though his toes curled in his pretty white stockings and his entire body trembled, he bravely bore his penance, keeping his bottom high and prettily presented. Tears made their way down trembling lashes and plopped heavy on the pillow beneath his shaking arms.

The priest's voice was heavy and commanding, full of authority, “Only I have to power to treat your affliction, only I have the power to purge your sinful thoughts from your mind and purify your body. Only me.”

“Only you Father, I understand. I won’t do it again, I promise!” He cried out. His buttocks clenched involuntarily, forming hollows along the sides of each plump cheek. His beautiful backside was a fiery red, darkest at his full cheeks and then fading to a pretty pink down his white thighs. He remained in position, ass up and ready, even though Asami had stopped spanking him. Asami’s cock remained hard and unyielding within his body, keeping him upright, skewered like a little pig on a pole.

The boy took adorable, hitching little breaths. Asami leaned down to speak close to his ear, “Nothing goes in your hole but me. Not your fingers, or your cross, or anything else that naughty, wicked, perverted little mind of yours might think to stick inside.”

Akihito nodded pitifully. He reached back trembling hands, his face pressed against the wet pillow beneath him as he took hold of his tender cheeks and spread them in humble supplication. Asami could see the wet shine of his asshole stretched painfully around the thickness of his cock. He pleaded, “Please Father please forgive me, please give me your absolution! Please consecrate my filthy hole with your grace!”

Asami smirked, “Not until I am good and ready child. First I must banish your wickedness.”

The boy howled as Asami changed the angles of his thrusts and began targeting the delicate bud inside him. Akihito began to shriek and undulate his pelvis, his back arching uncontrollably. His face was contorted with pained ecstasy. Asami grabbed his hips bruisingly, stilling his movements immediately and forcing him to bear the brutal assault on his young, tender sex.

“Oh! Oh, Father! I can’t bear it! Oh!”

Asami growled at his continued squirming, “You can Akihito, and you will, because it is the penance I require of you.”

Akihito stilled as he was brought to sobbing whimpers in mere seconds. The priest’s cock pressed hard against the bud inside him, rhythmically pounding it until it yielded its sweet milk. Moments more and his cock erupted. White fluid squirted from his slit as he screamed and the liquid poured into the silver alms basin. The sounded of his semen hitting the metal rang like the chimes of coins hitting it, like the faithful making their offering to God.

The boy began to weep with relief as soon as it was done, though Asami continued to wring every last drop from his body.

"Is there any wickedness left inside you, Akihito?"

"Yes Father," Akihito moaned miserably, arching his back and shivering.

"Give it all to me, turn everything over to the Lord and let me purge the sin from your flesh."

Akihito keened into the pillow, wailing, stockinged toes curling and kicking, his shoulders shaking as more tears soaked into the velvet and the flow of cum from his caged little clit, which had started to slow, picked back up again. Asami rocked his cock against his prostate, milking it with constant steady pressure until the stream stopped. He reached down between Akihito’s legs and cupped his sensitive balls, squeezing them gently. One last squirt of cum hit the alms basin with a metallic sounding ‘ting’ as Akihito screamed into the pillow and his knees gave out.

Asami caught him about the waist and kept him from falling forward onto his face. He wrapped two large hands around his tiny waist and lifted him with ease off of his cock. The head of it pulled from from the child’s bowels with an audible ‘Pop’. Aki cried out and his flanks twitched but he was unable to offer even a token of resistance as the large, heavily muscled priest laid the naked boy on his back on the bed, long blond curls framing his small body.

The older man's cock hung over the boy’s belly, enormous and intimidating as Asami trailed it over his soft skin and then the metal cage warmed by the heat of Akihito’s own trapped little penis. He pressed it into the hollow between his balls and then it slipped wetly back against the heated ring of his anus. Asami took one of Akihito’s ankles in each hand, his long fingers wrapping back over his own thumbs, the boy’s ankles were so thin and delicate. He spread his arms, forcing the boy’s ankles wide, pressing them down to the bed on either side of his blond head, bending him in half while simultaneously splitting him open. The boy’s body was young and flexible. He whimpered but offered no protest. The muscles of his thighs trembled from the intense stretch, the cleft between his asscheeks opened flat, exposing the glistening, ruby red jewel of his bowels entirely.

Asami looked at him impassively, “Are you ready to receive my blessing?”

Akihito nodded, tears standing in his eyes.

The priest remained unmoving, ever patient, “Ask and you shall recieve my child.”

With a trembling voice, he pleaded for redemption, “Please father, oh please anoint my unworthy body with your Grace. Help me to become your vessel and fill me to overflowing with your Holy Love. Please Father.”

His cock looked impossibly large as he pressed it against Akihito's gaping little hole. The flushed, fat head of his dick dripped precum over that tiny, sensitive rose bud before he pushed inside, splitting the boy open. Akihito trembled from the stretch. His stunning blue blue eyes went wet with tears, but it only made his submission sweeter and it only made the priest’s cock throb harder as the young teen’s tiny body worked to accommodate him; flesh clinging and gripping deliciously as he thrust in deeper. He held those delicate ankles in a tight grip, split as wide as possible and pinned to the bed over his pretty head. Asami’s hot gaze dropped so he could watch Akihito’s taut, flat belly bulge each time he entered him fully. The evidence of his physical penetration into the Church’s littlest Bride hastened his climax.

"Are you ready to be filled with the essence of your Father’s love for you?" he said, his golden eyes meeting and capturing Akihito’s easily as he leaned down over the boy to blanket him. "Are you ready to be filled with the Holy Spirit, baptized and consecrated internally with my seed?"

"Please," Akihito begged softly, his angelic face honest and earnest, "Please, Father, please anoint me, I am yours.”

Asami groaned, his hips stuttered, his balls pulsed as he came, his essence gushing into the soft, silky place he'd made for himself inside his favorite little Sister. He cock planted deep inside, he creamed the novice’s pink little boyhole until his cum welled up around his dick, frothy and dripping down Akihito's little butt.

The boy cried out in anguish as precious droplets of the priest’s seed escaped his body, “Oh no! Father! I’m losing it! Oh no!”

The priest hushed him with a finger over his lips and then lifted Aki’s hips high. He positioned the young, limber boy upside down with his knees on the bed next to his head, long legs folded double with his swollen, red, cum filled hole prominently displayed. Akihito’s eyes were wide with worry. He did not want to lose the gift Asami had given him. The Father smiled as he removed a long Rosary from his coat pocket; his favorite It was one he had made special for his most special follower. The beads were larger than usual, closer to the size of marbles, and were made of a beautiful pink, polished quartz. They were very, very heavy. Instead of a cross as the end, there was a large stone plug, wide on either end with a narrow constriction, shaped something like an Ace of Spades.

Asami fed the beads one at a time into Akihito, instructing the boy to say his Hail Marys as he did it. Akihito’s voice was muffled, but he obeyed and began his recitation, “Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb...”

He popped each marble sized bead inside, as if Akihito’s anus was praying the rosary. It was a full five decade rosary, with five sets of ten beads separated by even larger beads and was very, very long. It slipped into the boy’s punched out asshole easily at first but after the first forty beads, the priest began to run into some resistance and he began using his fingers to cram them down deeper into the child’s soft, cum soaked insides. The quartz beads were lovely against the white of his seed and the scalded red of Akihito’s bowels.

Akihito’s voice took on a strained tone as he was filled up with the heavy beads, his lower abdomen pooching from the weight. Asami knew they had to be deep, deep inside his freshly emptied bowels. It was good he always cleansed him beforehand, purifying and removing the darkness inside him so it could be replaced with something good and pure.

He had the boy finish his prayers with a ‘Glory Be’ as he seated the large plug in his asshole. Akihito’s voice squeaked high as the wide fat part of the plug stretched him painfully but then his rectum practically sucked in the narrow part. All that remained was the small flat end of the pretty pink plug protruding from the crease between his trembling buttocks. The round globes were still bright pink, red hot on the sitbones from his spanking. Asami knew he would not be able to sit comfortably for a few days. He smirked as Akihito moved slowly, dropping his legs carefully and holding his belly with his hands as if he were constipated. He moved gingerly, his eyes wide and Asami knew he could feel the heavy beads shifting and settling inside him. It always amazed Asami just how much the boy could take inside his tiny body. It was like he was made for it, an empty vessel just waiting to be filled up.

Akihito moved gingerly to his knees in front of Asami and bowed his head. The older man placed a large, firm hand on the top of his head as he finished the boy’s confession and penance with words of absolution, “"May God give you pardon and peace, and I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

He smiled then, casting off his stern mantle for a moment as he stroked the boy’s silky hair, “Is that better my child?”

Akihito’s face was pale but radiant. His wet eyes were luminous, “Oh yes Father! I feel so good, so full. All of my wicked thoughts and desires are gone. I feel clean and renewed. I know I shall sleep well!”

“As you should. You are blameless, sinless, as pure as a newborn babe, in the eyes of the Lord and myself. Go in peace my child, and sin no more.”

He helped the boy to stand on trembling legs and dressed him again in his dress and habit, holding him steady as he slipped one small stocking foot after another into his white slippers. Asami himself swept back Akihito’s gorgeous hair and covered it, pinning the veil in place until he was again dressed modestly, as a Bride of God should be.

He kissed him on one cheek and then the other and spoke softly to him, “The Rosary you carry inside your body is a symbol of your faith Sister Aki. It will help you to keep your mind on pure and holy thoughts.”

Akihito’s lashes trembled with the force of his emotion and the boy clasped the priest’s hands, bending to kiss one after the other in grateful supplication, “Thank you Father. For everything you do for me, to help me, guide me and keep me strong. I love you so much.”

Asami swallowed hard, but his voice did not waver, “And I love you Sister Aki, above all. You are precious to me and the most dear of all the faithful.”

He walked the tiny nun back to her quarters and reminded her as always keep her affliction hidden from the other nuns and to come to him on the morrow to have the rosary removed and let him purify and cleanse her inside again. He kissed her, closer to the lips than he should have, and then bid her good night. He knew she would sleep the deep sleep of the innocent tonight.

He would not be so lucky.

His owns sins weighed heavy in his heart and there was no one the purge them. The priest removed his cassock, baring his powerful body, still heavily muscled and heavily scarred from his days as a ruthless and barbaric mercenary. Asami was no more a priest than Akihito was a nun. His only purpose in coming to the convent all those years ago was to rob its coffers and to strip it of its Holy relics; chalices, goblets and dishes made of golden and silver and jewels. The cassock of the priest had been his disguise, but the unwanted babe thrust into his arms had been his undoing. Fate perhaps, or God, but Asami had seen far too much death and destruction to believe in a God that would allow such suffering. Hell was man’s own creation, but then so was Heaven and Asami had carved out his own small piece of it on earth. He remained at the convent and played his part well, year after year, until his artifice had become as a second nature to him. He remained because a life on the road was no life for a child and that child and this life, was everything to him; his most cherished theft.

In the morning, the young novice would bring him his breakfast and kneel silently at his feet until he was finished, meditating on her prayers as instructed and then she would be dismissed. He would see her throughout the day, doing her chores, cleaning the convent, tending her beloved flowers in the garden, playing with the children. Her life was happy and safe. The priest was ever watchful and delighted to catch a glimpse of her beauty, noting how her cheery disposition brightened the lives of all that lived in the cloister. His eyes would search her out that evening as the Sisters filed into the chapel for Saturday evening Mass. The novice would be the smallest and at the end of the line. Every eye would be upon Asami as he led the Mass but it was the weight of her gaze that he felt most keenly. Her clear blue eyes were full of worshipful trust as her hungry heart and mind soaked up every word he said.

He would have them kneel when he performed the Eucharist and none fell quicker to their knees then she, her generous spirit always humble and eager to serve. The tiny nun was however the only one who had trouble staying in the bent double position for long. She fidgeted, squirming uncomfortably, moving her sore, stuffed bottom on the balls of her feet side to side ever so slightly, but it was enough for the Mother Superior to cast a disapproving eye at her. She blushed and her cheeks grew even darker when her eyes met the Priest’s, his gaze all-knowing and full with her secret. He looked down at her with a warmth in his eyes that his face did not show.

The large priest stood tall and powerful, dressed in black, towering above the littlest nun dressed all in virginal white.

His deep voice washed over the cloister as they partook in the Lord’s Supper, eating the bread he had given them as he spoke the words of Christ, "This is my body which is for you. Do this in remembrance of me"

The beautiful little Sister opened her perfect little mouth wide, wider than necessary for the priest to place the wafer on her wet pink tongue. His finger delved into the cavern deeply and brushed against it, stroking the moist heat of her mouth. Blue eyes connected with his, dark, pupils dilated wide with arousal and the child blushed even more becomingly, her naughty thoughts written openly on her sweet, honest face.

Asami held back his smile.

He knew he would be receiving his favorite little nun’s confession again, very, very soon

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
